Oh, you're in my veins
by xShatteredRose
Summary: Jack Dawson is the new 25 year old art teacher at West Philadelphia high, and when 17 year old Rose Bukater lays eyes on him she immediatley knows there's a spark between them. Set in 2012; give it a chance? ;D Title is from the song 'in my veins' by Andrew Belle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

**So I haven't written a **_**Titanic**_** fanfiction in what feels like forever. Inspiration has hit me hard tonight though and I have scooped up an idea I feel is quite good ;D**

**I don't know if you guys will find it quite as good though - I really hope you do! **

**I am going to TRY my hardest to keep everyone in character...lets hope I succeed :-) **

**SUMMARY:A/U: Jack Dawson is the new 25 year old art teacher at West Philadelphia high, and when 17 year old Rose Bukater lays eyes on him she immediatley knows there's a spark between them. Set in 2012; give it a chance? ;D**

_**Rose Bukater**_

"Rose! Time for school!" Her mother yells from the otherside of her door.

Rose turned over, squashing her face into her soft white pillow with a loud groan. She was not a morning person; especially after having so many lie-ins due to summer vaction. Apparently, that many lie-ins weren't enough for her and she craved more. Atleast one more blissful day.

"Rose!" Her mother's voice was louder now and more stern as she opened the door to Rose's lilac colored bedroom. Rose turned to face her, not at all happy by the interruption.

"I'm up, I'm up," She yawned as she got out of bed still quite - well very- tired. Ruth, her mother, grinned, all sense of anger lost as she spectated her daughter

"Good. Now get dressed; breakfasts being made as we speak and you wouldn't want to eat it cold, would you?"

"Of course." Rose replied with a fake smile as she watched her mother leave. Once she was gone she made a sour face at the door.

She made her way over to her window and pulled open the daisy patterened curtains, letting the dull sunlight spill inside. After that she made her way to her walk-in closet and fished out the smartest outfit she could find.

A pair of black skinny jeans with a blue and white short-sleeved plaid shirt finished with an old pair of converse. Her family was rich, yet she dressed like the odd one out. Everyone skipped around in their black pant suits and pencil skirts and then there she was, dressed down constantly, sticking out like a sore thumb. She liked it though. It gave her some sort of orginality amoung the waves of people around her.

Obviously she acted like a proper lady, was good mannered and never ever spoke her mind - because to be frank if she did she'd end up in endless amounts of trouble- but she liked to dress the way she liked.

Her mother was always telling her to go to a private school,or even be homed schooled,and whilst other would jump at the chance Rose wouldn't. She preffered the blissful seven hours away from her hectic homelife.

Standing infront of the mirror, she tried her best to tame her wild curls with her comb but it was a hopeless task. She ended up scooping her soft, long red hair up into a messy bun like she did almost everyday. It was that or a ponytail.

She sighed deeply at her apperance. Too many late nights had formed light black bags beneath her eyes and her pale skin actually look even paler if that was possible. Her pouty lips still looked the same and her beautiful bold blue eyes were burning with excitment. She was finally entering grade eleven; and she was going to do it with confidence. Usually she was the quiet girl with hardly any, if at all, no friends but she was planning to change that all this time around. Though, keeping quiet had made her a braniac and very clever, the popularity looked fun with the constant parties and groups of friends. It wasn't really her thing to be popular and all out there, but she atleast wanted to make somemore friends.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror and deciding that she looked the best she could, she left to go downstairs.

Her mother was sitting at the huge pine wood table taking small bites out of her toast that was cut into triangle slices. Her mother was almost the spitting image of herself; with her curly red hair and pale skin.

"Rose, darling, do sit." She said looking up at her with grin, showing off her well looked after teeth. Rose half smiled at her as she took a seat at the end of the table.

Ruth frowns at her slightly but then her mood seems to lighten at the next subject of the conversation "You'll be seeing Caledon today. After school so make sure you're home on time. He is a very busy man, Rose."

Rose was so tempted to roll her eyes and let out the loudest, most dramatic sigh ever, but she kept herself together. Caledon - or better known as Cal - was Rose's boyfriend who was thirteen years her senior with an extremley well-paid job. He was managing director at Hockley enterprise . The job that kept them together. The job that made her mother adore the pants off of him.

He was handsome, and such a charmer when he wanted to be. Though looks can be decieving, as underneath those good looks lay a snobby heartless side of Cal that mostly came out whilst alone with Rose. He treat her like evey woman would love to be treat, yes, but he was like a rock when it came to emotional things. Rose would tell him personal things and he'd just shrug them off and tell her to cheer up. But her mother still thought he was gods gift.

"Really, mother? Do you two discuss little meetings for him to meet with me? Honestly." She rolled her eyes and stared at the maid, Trudy, as she rolled in with a plate of toast for her "maybe you two should just capture me all the time; it's not like I have a life."

Trudy half smirked as she placed the plate infront of Rose "Would you like some tea with that miss?"

Rose looked up at her in dramatic shock "Oh, somebody asking me for something! Am I dead?"

Trudy let out a small laugh as she glanced at Ruth who was not at all happy as she tossed her piece of toast onto the plate in both anger and irritation "Trudy this toast is burnt. Please take it away."

"As you wish, miss." Trudy said as she made her way around the table to Ruth who turned her glare to Rose.  
"You are being extremley rude today, Rose. You know that Cal must see you alot since you two are together. You know he has to make room in his schedule just to see you? Do you know how much of a fuss that must be for him?"

"Sorry." Rose murmered, looking down at the two pieces of toasted bread infront of her to avoid her mother's icy gaze.

"Yes, well, as I was saying. Cal wants to see you tonight. He would like to discuss with you something important. Important to all of us."

Rose knew exactly what she was getting at. Her father, Arthur Bukater, was deathly sick...he was succuming to the effects of leukmia and was slowly departing from the world which broke Rose's heart even more than it already was. The fact was, his death wouldn't be too bad for the family, if he wasn't the source of their wealth. The thing was, Arthur was keeping them up to scratch in everything from their house to their fancy cars and if he were to die then all of that would be swept away from them. So, thus the reason Rose was forced into a relationship with the tremendously rich Caledon Hockley.

"How is he?" Rose asked, perfectly shaped brows furrowing with concern. She cared deeply for her father unlike her mother.

"Your father is fine. At least, that's what the doctors are saying." She sounded emotionless as she spoke, her words colder than ice. Although she acted like she didn't care, Rose knew she did.

"Well, I'm going." Rose said after a while of silence and staring at her mother awkwardly. There really wasn't much to say after what her mother had just said.

Ruth smiled at her oversweetly "Do have fun, sweetheart. Just remember you are seeing Cal tonight."

As she turned, Rose rolled her eyes and picked up her satchel which Trudy had already prepared for her the day before. School would be fun for her because of the fact there was no Cal or her mother there.

_**Jack Dawson**_

He wiped the layer of sweat forming above his brow as he stood nervously at the front of the huge art classroom. He was awaiting his first class of the day; the class that would be the very first class he taught at this school. It was an enormous school and you could easily get lost in it's long corridors. He was buzzed he'd gotten the job there- over the moon infact!

But he was extremley nervous. What if he messed up? What if he said something innapropriate by accident?

Taking a deep breath he took a seat infront of his new desk. The classroom walls were completley bare; the teacher who taught there before him had obviously taken away with them all of the drawings stuck up on the walls. By the look of the marks they'd left, they'd been there for a mightly while. He had met the other art teacher, Mrs Henderson, informally known as Lola, and she seemed like a nice woman.

The door swung open and in came his first class, all smiling and laughing. They stopped almost immediatley when they saw their new art teacher and just stared at him. Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat before grinning ear to ear at them, his care-free attitude taking over.

"Hi. Please, take a seat. All of you." He said with an enthusiastic smile toward them.

Surprisingly they all took a seat without another word. It was easier than Jack had expected. He'd expected atleast one argument to break loose; but they were all well-behaved and once they took their seats they stared at him in total concentration.

"I'm Mr. Dawson your new art teacher," Jack stated cooly "I'll be teaching you guys for the next year. Maybe even the year after that. For your first subject, we'll be looking at the work of Van Gogh."

As he talked more about the lesson and the things they'd be doing for the project, his thoughts wandered.

He wondered how his best friend Fabrizio was getting on with his new job. Fabrizio was originally from Italy, but after his mother passed away he moved over to Philedelphia to live with Jack in his new apartment. As cramped as it was having two people living in a one bedroomed apartment, it was great fun.

It was new for both of them since Jack was originally from Wisconsin. He'd only moved up her for more job opportunities and he was not dissapointed when this job offer popped up to him.

_2:00 pm_

"Alright guys, class dismissed." Jack said whilst running his splattered in paint hand through his sandy hair, leaving a trail of blue paint throughout it without realizing. The class got to their feet immediatly, rushing for the door as quick as they could, laughing and screaming.

Jack sighed as he propped himself back into his chair. He'd taught four classes already and it was draining him. He still had one more class to teach, one more class until he could retire to his bed at home. He closed his eyes momentarily, wanting to drift off right there, but was awoken by the sound of the door being swung open yet again. He immediatly sat up and smiled at whoever it was walking through the door. It was a small petite brunette shyly edging inside the classroom.

She kept glancing at Jack then looking away from him quickly as she took a seat. He'd arranged the seats into a circle now so that he could get to know them all a little. He'd found it entirely confusing with his first class to remember their names and was constantly apologising to them for forgetting.

Soon the seats were filled with excited teens, all buzzed that it was their last lesson. He could hardly be bothered with this last lesson but he knew he had to teach; that was going to be his job from now on.

He raised from his seat still smiling brightly down at the students. Here came his introduction again. He was actually getting quite sick of saying the same _'Hi I'm Mr. Dawson your new art teacher' _thing but he still did it.

"So, now you guys all know me but I don't know any of you. What I thought we'd do for this lesson is just...let me get to know you guys. What you stuggle to draw, what you're keen to learn and what you're great at. I'mma go around the circle, ask your name and what you like to draw," he took a deep breath in then exhaled "Phew."

He took a seat again, getting comfortable before starting the first part of the lesson

_**Rose Bukater **_

She was sat in the library, stuck into _Romeo and Juliet _and not keeping track of time. Curiously, she glanced up at the clock. She half expected it to be 1:45 and nearly time for her next lesson but it was, infact, 2:30. She jumped up grabbed her bag, keeping a tight hold of her novel, before rushing out of the library door and waving off the librarian.

She strode on past the couple of teenaged girls chatting excitedly near their lockers, clearly skipping class. She wanted to ask to join them when she saw what lesson she had next; art. Rose had hated art ever since she could remember. She didn't even like drawing when she was a kid, and still hated it now. It wasn't that it bored her, or that she wasn't interested in it, it was the fact that she couldn't draw no matter how hard she tried and she'd just end up looking like the class clown in most art lessons.

She rolled her eyes at the thought of embarrasing herself infront of this supposedly 'hot' new art teacher. She'd overheard two other girls at dinner talking about how Mr Dawson was probably the best looking teacher who they'd had there in a while. Rose had thought nothing of it. She figured they were over exaggerating.

He was probably the same as any other art teacher she'd had. Boring.

As she got closer to room _208 _she heard a mans voice from the otherside. She listen to it momentarily; it was so smooth and boyish. Not wanting to waste anymore time, and being curious to see the man behind that voice, she pushed open the door and entered the classroom. She felt all eyes on her as she suddenly dropped her book and three pens she was carrying in her hand. Suddenly, she didn't know what to do. Act embarresed?

In the end she laughed as she picked her things back up "Dear me; I'm so clumsy."

When she stood up fully again, her eyes suddenly locked with a bright blue pair. Her legs turned to jelly in that moment and she felt as though she was going to collapse at any moment. Studying her new teachers face, she came to the realization that those two girls were correct. He was rather handsome.

His sandy hair,tinted with browns and black streaks, fell over his eye in a careless sort of way and his lips...so manly, yet looking so soft to kiss. He truly did make her heart melt in a way that was strange to her.

He seemed to stare at her with equal fascination. They were like that for what felt like forever before Rose broke away her gaze, feeling herself blush.

"I-I...sorry I'm late." She stuttered nervously. She wasn't sure if it was because she knew nobody in this class, or if Mr. Dawson's gaze was making her weak at the knees.

Blinking quickly, Jack smiled at her "Take a seat," he said softly pointing to the last empty seat inbetween a dark haired girl and a brunette boy. Rose made her way over to it, avoiding Jack's eyes, though she knew they were following her every movement.

_'Get a hold of yourself!' _her mind snapped at her as she almost missed the seat when she sat.

Jack cleared his throat before looking back up at Rose. It seemed everyone had turned to look at Rose again, and she had no idea why.

"What's your name? What do you like to draw?" Jack asked softly, a little too softly actually. Rose shuffled in her seat a little

"I'm Rose Bukater, I don't like to draw anything and you have blue paint in your hair." It came out too suddenly, she couldn't even stop it. It was like word vomit.

He ran his clean hand through his hair and looked at it. He sighed and then laughed as he saw smudged blue paint on his fingers "Whoops. I'll clean that out later," he beamed at Rose "I'm sure there's something you like to draw?"

Rose tried to look anywhere but at him. She needed to get all the attention off of her so she quickly made something up

"I like to draw landscapes." It came out sounding a little too impatient and when she looked back at Jack he had a half smirk on his face, as though he knew what she was feeling. God, she hoped he didn't.

"And you?" He asked, moving his gaze very slowly to the jet black haired girl sitting beside her. Her green eyes turned from Rose, to Jack and she grinned

"My names Eleanor Milligan and I love to draw cartoon-type stuff. It's just a passion I've had for a long time."

Eleanor continued to talk about her passion but Rose missed half of it; she was too busy trying to peep glances at Jack. It seemed everytime her eyes got the chance to drink in some more of his apperance, he'd look back at her. He wouldn't move his head, just his gaze very slyly.

He was wearing a beige v neck jumper, and underneath he had a smart plaid shirt, all finished with a pair of jeans. A little too casual for a teacher at that school, Rose thought. But then again, he did teach art which was a messy class. It wasn't really necessary to wear a suit.

Soon everyone had had a turn in speaking and Jack was the one the attention was on.

"So, this year should be a great one. The things I have planned for art lessons are going to be awesome." He grinned ear to ear, glancing around at everyone.

_**Jack. D**_

The lesson was soon over and everyone was packing away their things whilst Jack went around to put the classroom back to the way it was. He glanced over his shoulder at Rose as she was leaving. He spun around on his heels

"Lily," he said but it was in more of a questionable tone. Rose turned to him with a confused look

"It's Rose." She corrected, pushing a loose curl behind her ear and trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Ah, I knew it was some kind of flower," he grinned and she rolled her eyes almost like she was annoyed "I hope you turn up to my lesson on time next time. Okay?"

"Yes, okay. Goodbye, Mr. Dawson." She seemed to be in a rush as she hasitly left without so much as a second glance.

He let out a long kept in sigh as he sat on one of the desks behind him. He'd wanted to keep her in there a little longer, just so he could stare at her beauty. When she'd walked into the classroom he'd felt his heart miss a beat; he'd been stunned by her. He remebered the look in her eyes that told him he did the same to her. He'd never felt all giddy over a girl, and when he did it had been a long time ago.

After a while of thinking he decided to carry on cleaning up. After all, Rose wouldn't have wanted anything to do with him. He was her teacher!

Or, that's what he thought...

**So how was it? I am sorry about any mistakes; I'm using my mom's laptop and it has a really shitty writing thingy xD **

**I really hope you guys liked it! It will get better; this was just the first chapter! **

**We'll meet Cal in the next one...if I get any reviews because reviews kinda keep me going on stories. I really hope I get a good response. :D **

**Bye for now**

**-xShatteredRose**


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose," Ruth said in a low voice as she pushed open the door to Rose's room "Caledon's downstairs waiting for you."

Rose looks up from her dressing table, her face giving no emotion what so ever as she makes eye contact with her mother "I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright." Her mother just stands at the door, silently watching as Rose applies a small amount of mascara, her eyes never even turning to acknoledge Ruth. She watched her daughter intently, half smiling at the thought that one day Caledon Hockley would be married to her and she could bask in wealth again without the feat of losing it.

"Ready?" Ruth beamed as Rose raised from her seat, smoothing the wrinkles out of her black peplum frill dress. Ruth could tell her daughter felt uncomfortable, but she'd do anything for Rose to impress Cal.

"As I'll ever be." Rose replied sharply as she flicked off the light switch and headed down the stairs Ruth trailing behind her with a huge smile plastered to her face. At the bottom of the stairs awaited Cal, who was dressed sharpy in a black suit. The blazer was open allowing his white shirt and blue tie to be on show and his black hair was smoothed back in that all too familiar way. Rose didn't even need to take the time to look at him; he always looked the same to her.

"Rose, darling," he grinned showing a set of pearly white teeth as he leaned down to kiss her cheek "You look astounding. You're just the thing I need to see after a long day at work."

Rose tried her best to smile a geunine smile but it failed and everytime her lips turned up, the grin came out overlysweet and extremley sour at the same time. She knew he noticed but decide to ignore it. Besides, he didn't really care if his feelings for her were reflected.

"Trudy's making dinner for you two right now. I have to go out, I need to see your father."

"Oh, mother, do tell him I miss him." Rose said anxiously, biting her bottom lip slightly. Ruth gave her a small smile, nothing like the ones she dished out to Cal.

"I will see you two later. Have a nice evening."

With that said she dissapeard out of the house leaving Cal and Rose alone. Well, those two and the maids.

"Shall we?" Cal spoke after a while of silence. Rose nodded quickly and they made their way to the dinning room where they took a seat.

"Dinner will be done in about half an hour." Trudy said, peeping her head out of the kitchen to make her presence known. Once she closed the kitchen door and was out of sight again, Rose felt the awkwardness build up around the two. She hardly knew Cal. Infact, she didn't know him at all. It was strange since they'd been together for two months, seen eachother more than Rose would have liked, and been out on so many dates she'd lost count. Yet the only things she really knew about him were his name and his age.

"So, how was school?" Cal asked as he took a sip of brandy and leaned back into his seat. Rose cleared her throat and nodded slightly

"It was good. How was work?"

"Ugh, stressful."

Rose looked around at the paintings that covered the dim beige walls of the dining room. She'd do anything to avoid Cal's gaze, but even when she looked away from him she felt his eyes on her. She wondered momentarily what he was thinking while his eyes roamed freely over her, over the dress her mother told her to wear. Attracting his attention had been her mother's intention all along. When they first met at some party -Rose had forgotten the occasion- Ruth had insisted she grabbed his attention before anybody else had a chance. She had been determand to make him like Rose, and it actually hadn't turned out to be a difficult task. Cal had taken an almost immediate liking to Rose.

She was snapped out of thought by Cal's voice saying her name softly. Turning her head back to him, she smiled slightly

"What?"

"You aren't much of a talker tonight, are you?" He laughed slightly, popping a cigarette between his lips.

"I-I'm sorry Cal. I just have other things on my mind that's all. You have my full attention from now on."

"Well, now that I know you're listening, we can discuss our future plans." He smiled, leaning back in his chair almost smugly "I know the marriage will be quite a small while from now; but it's always better to be prepared, yes?"

Rose gulped back the urge to shout at him. He was already thinking about marriage? She was only seventeen! He was thirty! It was so wrong.

"Cal...this is really not a topic I wish to discuss right now. Maybe when I turn eighteen or maybe-"

He began to laugh loudly and as it subsided he sat forward, grinning "Oh I get it. You're worried about the age difference. Rose, darling, age doesn't matter when your in love."

She faked a smile. She found his statement true, but she wasn't in love with him and she felt as though she never would be no matter how much her mother wanted her to. Pretending to be in love was proving to be very boring. She wasn't allowed to show any other boy her age interest because both her mother and Cal would flip.

"I just...I just think we should wait. Maybe until I'm in my twenties."

Truthfully, she hoped she'd never have to marry him. She hoped that maybe her mother would have let go of that idea by the time Rose had turned twenty, and she'd no longer have to pretend to be head over heels for Cal.

Cal shook his head as he took another sip of brandy "I can't wait that long to claim you as mine." He stopped and stared at her as if in thought before pipping up again "Rose Hockley...it sounds perfect, don't you think?"

Rose didn't reply. She just couldn't wait for this ridiculous meal to be over so she could lock herself in her room and ignore everyone.

Trudy walked into the room carrying two plates of chicken smothered in some fancy sauce. Rose barely had an appetite and as it was placed infront of her she made a small face at it. She felt rather sick.

"Thank you, Trudy." She smiled broadly at the maid before picking up her fork and taking a bite of one of the pieces. It was slightly over cooked, but Rose could look past that. Cal,however, couldn't.

"Ugh, this is awful. Are you trying to posion me?" He spat, making a fuss and spitting out the piece he had been chewing. Trudy just stood there feeling humiliated. There really was nothing she could do.

"Cal, you're being melodramatic. Trudy, this is lovely." Rose butted in, smiling at Trudy. Cal shook his head

"It's disgusting. I refuse to eat another bit. Take it away."

Rose really felt like snapping at him to leave the poor woman alone but she didn't.

"Cal, please, you're going to get her in trouble with my mother. Please stop."

Cal rolled his eyes at both of them "Woman these days."

_**Jack Dawson**_

"Jack!" Fabrizio exclaimed happily as his bestfriend came through the front door, all folders and books. Jack smiled exhaustedly as he let his things fall to the floor.

Their apartment was a complete mess! Un-packed boxes were scattered all over the place, containing clothing,pots and pans. Jack and Fabrizio were far too lazy to un-pack anything; when they wanted to use something they'd scramble through the boxes, throwing things everywhere, until they found it.

It didn't help that the apartment was tiny, so being full up with boxes made it smaller. There was scarcely any space for the two of them to sleep in there!

Fabrizio slept on the sofa whilst Jack had a bed that had one pillow and a sheet on it. All the walls of the apartment had atleast one of Jack's drawings stuck onto them and it made the place feel just a bit like home.

He'd lived with his mother and father before here; with his three sisters and one brother. If he had to be honest, he liked it better there. Although he'd had literally no privacy ever whilst living there, it had still been a beautiful place to live.

Saying goodbye to everyone had been hard for him. Even his annoying bigger brother, Richard. He promised to stay in touch with them and he had so far.

"Hey Fabri'. How was your first day?" He asked as he made his way over to the fridge. When he opened it he was met the miserable sight of absoloutly no food.

"It was...good. How was yours?"

Jack shut the fridge and turned to Fabrizio who was grinning as he lay on the sofa "Um, yeah, it was good- hey didn't I ask you to go shopping? It was _your _turn."

Fabrizio's smile dissapeard "Oh...I forgot. I thought you would have just done it."

Jack rolled his eyes then laughed as he took a seat at the wooden table "Put the TV on, Fabri'."

He waited to see the screen flicker on but when he didn't he raised a brow "Fabrizio?"

"The thing is Jack," Fabrizio said as he raised up from the couch "the TV is...it'sa broken."

"What?! Fabrizio how did that happen?"

Fabrizio shrugged, pouting at the same time as though he was clueless. Jack rolled his blue eyes

"Well let's just add that to the long list of needs."

"Sorry Jack."

"It's alright Fabri'," Jack replied smiling "I suppose I'll just go to the supermarket quickly and pick up some macaroni cheese."

Fabrizio flopped back onto the sofa with a grin, not even realizing Jack had been being sarcastic "Thanks Jackie Chan."

**Okay, not much happened in this update and I am sorry for that! But I swear in the next update things start to happen, Jack and Rose get more ****acquainted with eachother! **

**Thank you for all the reviews I recieved last time; I seriously cannot thank you guys enough! Reviews keep me going :D **

**-xShatteredRose**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO sorry for not updating for a while (only like a week but I feel guilty xD). The thing is, my laptop is broke so I can't update as frequently as I'd like, I have to use my friends laptop and sometimes she's just too busy to let me use it. Really sorry guys, I hope this chapter will make it up to you! I will make it as long as possible because I never really know when I'll get the chance to update again! **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews; they help me continue ;D **

**Enjoy! **

_**Rose Bukater**_

Cal rolled his car up outside of Rose's school, winding the window back up as he did. It was already nine thirty and she was later than she'd ever been because Cal had knocked off her alarm this morning. He stared at her intently for a couple of minutes before speaking up over the volume of the classical music he had on

"Well, here we are. The place you don't even need to go to."

Rose rolled her eyes "I told you Cal; I love this school. Anyways thank you for the ride. I appreciate it." She tried to open the door but realized Cal still had it locked. Why he did that, she did not know.

"Sorry," he murmured as he unlocked the doors "Safety first."

She smiled at him awkwardly before taking off her seatbelt and stepping out into the windy September day "So…I'll see you later?"

Cal shook his head "I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry Rose; I have work to do."

"Oh." She couldn't conceal the disappointment that dripped from her words. She wanted to get to know Cal, to try and make this relationship work, she really did but he worked too much. But when she was with him she felt claustrophobic, he made her feel like a caged bird in desperate need of freedom. He talked about the same things over and over with her, smothered her with jewellery she didn't want, and took her to places she didn't want to be.

Cal gave her a reassuring smile "Hey, cheer up, sweet pea. It's only a little while."

She forced herself to smile at him as she closed the door and walked away into school. She walked straight into the office where she told them the reason she was late, then into the school to head to her first lesson of the day. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw what it was; art. And she was late for it. Again.

Cursing under her breath, she picked up the pace of her walking until she was right outside of Mr Dawson's classroom. She heard no noise from inside which made her momentarily consider skipping the class. But she forced herself to open the door which had picked today of all days to make the loudest creek she'd ever heard it make.

She almost cringed as she stepped inside and into the spotlight of everyone's gazes. Her head turned to the left, and she hoped to death there'd be a substitute teacher in the place of Mr Dawson, but there he was, looking as smug as ever with a grin on his face.

"Ah Miss Bukater ; nice of you to join us today."

She only just managed not to glare rudely at him as she made her way to one of the empty two-person desks at the back. She plopped down into the wooden seat and refused to look at him as he walked over to her, pushing a stray lock out of his face.

He took the empty seat next to her and told everyone to continue on with their artwork.

"Alright, Rose, what's up?" He asked, still grinning like an idiot.

Rose opened her mouth as though she was about to speak, but snapped it closed again and crossed her arms over her chest like a stroppy toddler. She was used to getting her own way by doing something like this and giving her victim the silent treatment.

"Rose," Jack laughed as he poked her arm gently "I'm talking to you. I can't help you if you don't tell me the problem. Two lessons you've had of this now and you've been late to both."

Rose sighed "Alright, Mr Dawson," she turned to face him both their eyes locking "I cannot stress my hate for this lesson. I find it extremely boring and, if I'm honest, pointless. I wish to be moved to a different class. Maybe textiles or…or I don't know wood work!"

Jack smirked and it made her heart melt into the pit of her stomach "You find me boring?"

"No! I didn't say that!" She snapped, trying her best to stay in her sophisticated manner. Jack laughed

"I'm not going to move you Rose. 'Cause if _I'm_ honest I think you have a talent for this subject."

Rose almost laughed "Oh? And how would you know Mr-I've-been-here-for-two-days?"

Jack shrugged "I just have a small feeling that if you carry on doing this lesson, if you really try, you'll produce some good work. Don't try and get yourself moved yet. Why don't you join art club? It's on Thursdays from three thirty to four fifteen. Eleanor's coming along."

Rose snorted "I'm far too busy to be doing silly little after school activities."

Smiling, Jack raised from the seat "Suit yourself then." With that said, he strut back over to his chair and sat down in it.

_Jack Dawson_

The little chat he'd just had with Rose had proved his thought on her to be exactly right. She was a spoilt little rich girl who got her own way all the time. Still, he felt like that was just a shell he needed to break. He thought that underneath all the riches there was a girl who was willing to participate in this lesson and have a little more fun. When he'd read out the register and heard no reply to her name he'd felt a little streak of disappointment shoot through him, but he'd pushed that away and called himself ridiculous inside his head.

Maybe moving her to a different class wasn't a bad idea; it'd mean he wouldn't have to pry himself off of her once he'd fell in too deep. He could never forgive himself if he ended up piecing together feelings for her.

No. That wasn't going to happen. The way she isolated herself off from him made that very clear, as did the fact she hated the thing he loved.

But her rich red curls haunted his dream last night as did she herself. He'd felt disgusted when he woke up and promised himself he'd dismiss her from his thoughts completely today.

If only she wasn't a student; if only she had been a member of staff maybe, or even a friend of his. Life was so darn complicated!

"Sir it's time to go," Eleanor's voice pierced through his thoughts. He smiled at her

"Alright, class dismissed."

The scraping sound of chair legs against wood filled the air as all of them barged out of the door. Rose trailed along after them, looking lost in thought.

He didn't bother talking to her; it would just mean there was more of a chance he'd have another dream about her.

He felt relieved when everyone left and he let himself sink into his chair stressfully.

What was he going to do?

_**Rose Bukater**_

Her second morning class was history with Mr Hill a short, grey haired man who was actually very funny. He'd always made history one of Rose's favourite lessons and as she walked into his classroom she felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her.

"Hey guys! I hope you're all ready for some learning! The first thing I want you to do is get into circles of five. I have lists here for people I want working together…err…err," he seemed over excited as his eyes rolled down the piece of paper he held in his shaky hand "Rose, Lee, Calli, Amy and Theodore in one group in the corner. I want you guys to study woman's fashion in the 1920's."

Rose knew who two of the people in her group were. Lee Green and Theodore Falcon were two of the most trouble making boys in the whole school, and were constantly getting detentions by every single teacher who taught them. Rose had been in their classes since she was a freshman; and it'd been hell. They were two of the most immature kids she'd ever met, and she'd never ever expect to be mingling with them.

There was a first for everything, though.

"Woman's fashion? I aint doing that! What do I look like?!" Lee snapped. Mr Hill gave him a glare before reading out another list of names Rose had heard before.

She stared over at two girls, most likely the one's she'd have to work with. One had dark brown curly hair whilst the other one had auburn wavy hair. Both had the same type of skin as herself. She slowly made her way over to them taking in what they were wearing. It was completely different from her feminine floaty floral skirt and vest top. The auburn haired one wore a light orange vest top with some cartoon character on it who was wearing an orange coat that covered all his face, apart from his huge eyes with a pair of ripped skinny jeans and worn out red converse. The other wore a similar vest top, but with a different character on it, but it seemed to be from the same show as the other with black skinny jeans and a pair of blue vans. They're fashion sense was not _completely_ different from her own, and they did look like lovely people, but Rose'd been told not to really affiliate with people who were not as fortunate as her. That's what her mother had told her; but how was she supposed to do that when half the people around her weren't like her?!

"Hi," the auburn haired girl piped up as Rose approached them "I haven't seen you around before."

Rose gave her a chaste smile as she took a seat in the small circle still not speaking to them. The other girl gave her a quick smile before turning to her friend

"Where's Twitchy?"

'_Twitchy?...Who's that?'_ Rose asked herself, trying her best not to look confused. Then it hit her. Twitchy was Lee!

Lee had a form of Tourette's syndrome that made him twitch like mad! Thus, creating his nickname which Rose had never heard him be called by.

"I'm here bitcheees!" She heard his rough voice call out from behind her and she froze in her seat as both him and Theodore took their seats.

"Oh, hey, you probably don't even know who we are! I'm Calli, this is Amy, that's Theo-" The auburn haired girl was cut off by Rose

"Yes, I know who those two are." It was a half snap which had come out sounding ruder than expected.

"Sorry…" Calli replied, her eyes darting between Rose and the piece of paper Mr Hill had given her. Rose suddenly felt like a fool for snapping at her. She had wanted to be anything but what her mother wanted her to be, yet here she was snapping at people she hardly knew just because they were thought to be less than her!

"No, I'm sorry Calli." Rose said with a half-smile. The two girls actually seemed like alright people.

"Oh, I see money bags is working with us then." Theodore said nonchalantly, eyeing Rose up and down whilst holding onto Amy's hand. Rose had just realized that right then. Theodore's fingers skimmed gently back and forth across Amy's in a rhythm tic way.

Calli scowled at the copper haired boy "Teddy! Shut up you ass." She kicked his leg earning herself a glare.

Rose smiled simply "Oh, it's truly alright. I get it a lot."

It was true. Her wealth didn't go un-recognized around the school and people called her things such as 'walking gold' and 'preppy'. She was so used to it now, she really didn't care.

"I don't even know who you are." Amy said plainly, looking a bit amused.

This was a first.

Usually, she didn't need to introduce herself. People already knew her name, yet she wasn't popular.

"I'm Rose Bukater."

Amy smiled "Well it's nice to meet you. I've heard your name around; you're the rich girl, huh?"

The comment made Rose feel slightly uncomfortable. She didn't really want to be known as 'the rich girl'.

"I guess you could say that…yes."

"Rich bitch." The words were out of Lee's mouth before he could think about what he was saying. Rose's eyes widened and so did Lee's.

Calli slapped his arm "Lee!"

Rose didn't feel offended though. In fact, she felt humoured and she began to laugh at the comment.

God was this really her real sense of humour? Her mother would hate it!

Lee turned his head to Calli with a smirk as he slapped her arm playfully. Calli tried to hide her amused expression

"Keep going Twitchy boy, I swear!"

Rose watched as the playful twosome carried on slapping each other's arms playfully. It seemed to be going on for a while so she slid her eyes over to Amy and Theodore, who actually weren't bad company.

"So…have you guys met the art teacher?" She had nothing else to say. Amy looked amused again as her blue eyes met Rose's

"The new one? Oh yeah! He's great, don't you think?"

Rose nodded slightly "I guess he is."

The conversation carried out through the entire lesson and none of them got any work done, which earned them each a detention. Something Rose had never had. But it was worth it. After all she'd actually made some friends who were decent.

Theodore and Lee weren't as bad as people made them out to be. They were funny, kind and seemed to accept Rose after she'd made a joke about her wealth to them.

She even found out from Calli and Amy that there were dance classes on after school and they both attended them. They offered Rose to come along, and without thinking, Rose had said yes. It seemed like a good idea at the time but it soon dawned on her that her mother wouldn't let her go.

_3:30pm_

_**Detention**_

Rose sat at one of the small tables in Mr Hill's room, bored out of her mind. So, this was detention huh? She never wanted to have one again.

Calli and Lee were slyly throwing pieces of eraser at each other's heads, which was making them both giggle like two idiots. Amy was texting underneath the table, probably to Teddy who was sitting across the room from her doing exactly the same thing.

Rose tapped her fingers on the wooden desk, watching the clock as it ticked away. It didn't even look like it was moving.

The door to the history classroom sprung open and in strolled Jack holding a bunch of papers. Rose sat up straight suddenly, her eyes following Jack as he edged across the classroom to Mr Hill. He turned slightly and made sudden eye contact with Rose. A half smirk crossed his face before he turned back towards Mr Hill and whispered something to him before passing the papers over to him. He raised his voice abit so that everyone could hear

"How long are these supposed to be here for?"

Mr Hill spectated the class "Half an hour."

"It's yours and your wife's anniversary today. I think you should let them go, and get home to your wife. Go on just give them homework." Jack flashed one of his friendliest smiles and Mr Hill looked as though he was thinking about it.

"I'm not doing no fucking homework!" Teddy snapped

"Fine. You can stay then." Jack narrowed his eyes towards the cheeky student.

"Oh come on Teddy! The sooner we get out here, the sooner we can go back to your place and ermm…" she winked at him "Study."

Rose knew what she was actually going on about. She was having sex? At this age? Rose had never even thought about it, let alone done it!

"Alright, alright. Class dismissed." Mr Hill said in defeat.

Rose smiled at Jack as they left. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

And maybe she'd actually try to do something in their next art lesson.

**OKAY sorry it was REALLLLLLLY long and was actually hardly about Jack and Rose apart the beginning. I just wanted to introduce Rose's new friends. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review. There will be more Jack and Rose soon I promise :D Also, did anyone guess what show the cartoon characters on Amy&Calli's tops were from? X'D**


End file.
